Para Falls
by Guardian of Earth 2
Summary: Dipper and Mabel pines return to Gravity Falls two years after the defeat of Bill. Also Norman barcock comes to gravity falls to get rid of his ability. When they cross it becomes hectic with love, drama, comedy and friendship.


**For this new story I'll try to add as much as I can for this. I do not own anything from Gravity falls and paranorman.**

Dipper pines got off the bus. The bus that took him from California to gravity falls Oregon. He and his twin sister Mabel pines spent one summer here two years ago. Now they were back for possibly longer than a summer.

Not much had changed in the twins since they went home. Dipper was still into mysteries, the paranormal and reading. Mabel was still her rainbows, unicorns and happy self. But she did lose the sweaters and went to dresses. Waddles passed and now Mabel had a cat named cuddles. Both of them grew. Their legs and arms were longer. Mabel's hair was the same, long but dipper got his hair short. So, he didn't need Wendy's hat that she gave him. But he still brought it.

The mystery shack was still the same when they left. The S was still gone so it said: MYSTERY HACK. It did have an expansion to the back.

" you ready " dipper asked.

" yes, definitely, absolutely" Mabel said back.

When they walked inside they saw that everything was the same. The vending machine, the hats with pine trees on them. And soos added a sweater hanger with the sweaters that Mabel wore two years ago. Their was the shooting star, the lama, scouts Honor, four leaf clover and so many more. Mabel smiled as they walked into the living room.

Their they saw their grunkel Stanley, asleep on the chair, beer in his hand. Mabel walked over and placed cuddles on Stanley. He woke up looking surprised. " cat?" He asked to himself. Mabel grabbed cuddles and that made look up to see the twins.

" kids, your home!" He said standing up and hugging them. " You guys have grown, and changed and " he said. Stanley couldn't even talk by his surprise

" where is everyone " Mabel asked.

" soos is visiting his mom at the cemetery. Wendy is with her friends and ford is down in the lab" Stanley said.

Dipper walked down to the lab to see his grunkel Stanford testing a chemical with a unicorn horn. " are you multiplying it " dipper asked.

Ford turned around to see dipper. " dipper, welcome back " ford said handshaking him. " let's go upstairs, I want to see Mabel."

Ford and dipper went upstairs where Mabel was hugging soos. " soos " dipper said. Soos turned and hugged dipper. Soos had gotten skinner but he was still big.

Later they went out to eat. The grunkels talked about their trip to the Atlantic. Soos talked about his weeding with melody and how she's away right now. The twins talked about what's new in their lives.

Close to the end of the their dinner dipper and Mabel decided to break the good news. " we have something to say about our trip " Mabel said.

" our parents are going to grease to help with the global peace act" dipper explained

" so they said that we are here for the summer and, possibly even longer." Mabel said. Everyone cheered and they all talked till they left.

When they got to the shack they all went their separate ways, the twins got to their room and started unpacking. Dipper put his clothes away and made his summer reading book pile on his desk. Mabel posted her new boy band poster and her phone. For both of them tomorrow was a special day, one would see friends and one would meet new one. But someone new just came into gravity falls

 **By the bus stop**

Norman barcock got off his bus from Massachusetts. He was here in gravity falls to see his uncle. Ever since the zombie incident Norman has been trying for two year to get rid of his ability. Now he found his uncle Chad, a therapist who helps people in this town. Norman didn't know anything about this town but he did see a lot of ghost with unfinished business.

He got his bags and went inside. He saw his uncle watching tv by himself. " hey uncle Chad " Norman said.

Chad looked at Norman then smiled and hugged him. " Norman hello, you must be starving can I get you something" he asked.

" no I'm fine tomorrow I want to tell you why I'm here and my problem " Norman said. He went to his room and laid down. He went to sleep, so did dipper and Mabel.

 **Please follow and review about this beginning. Also please read the scarlet green lantern and review if I should continue it.**


End file.
